Eons and Angels: The Remix
by Haunted Stiles
Summary: A strange young woman appered in the forest one night. She smelt of baby powder and cigaretts, of lost innocence. (Not A Mary Sue Romance)


This is the tale of an Angulis-mortalca- sremdis. Of Mandrake Thorne and of the primal emotions in every creature.  
  
In the darkness of the forbidden forest, a flutter of wings followed a quick breath then a sharp sob. Leaves crackling ages of debris a figure, crawling though the wreckage it had created. Slowly in the light of a fingernail moon the creature stood, tall but thin like a twig held barely together by a layer of skin. Beautiful sapphire liquid leaked slowly from cuts leaves sticking to the blue fading transparent then in a pop disappearing. As the moon washed over the figure she became clear a feeling mixed from pain and over whelming relief danced in her eyes. The blue dripped down her shoulders and across her back, yellow eyes flared behind her and more leaves rustled as a large arachnid moved from the leaf litter.  
  
" I have kept my promise to your father Yersn. They came to no harm, nor-" She broke into a cough it moved from her throat and she shook, more blue. "Nor should I. But I have within his forest, the contract is broken Arogog! King of spiders! My debt is paid.I think I'll be leaving now." The spider pushed off the side of a tree and rocketed into her path.  
  
NO! You are not free. The contract still holds.  
  
"Please do not make this difficult Yersn my blood flows in the forest, now I am free." She moved past the spider and it didn't try to stop her. But watched with eight small glowing eyes as the girl moved slowly to the light in the distance.  
  
Angulis.you will not be forgiven.  
  
"Pleasant evening isn't it?" Her head move towards the sky as it opened though the trees. The moon above her, stars, the formation that guided so many to freedom looked down on her tonight.  
  
A wave of dizziness engulfed the small-framed traveler and she tumbled to the ground a few steps before the hut with the thatched roof and smoke billowing from the chimney...  
  
Fang barked loudly and sniffed at her cheeks. Syrupy drool fell in big wet drops over her eye lids. "Auggg.." White shaking hands twitched and pushed the giant dog away. "Foul beast! Contestani! Ortena!" The words were stale like bread left out overnight course and crumbling. Fang whimpered and sulked away, she looked sullied and tried to stand. A new wave engulfed her and the meager contents of her stomach graced her lips once again burning a path though her mouth.  
  
"Little lady." The half giant's words rumbled into her ears. "I'd just 'ad that quilt cleaned." He laughed and a cool rag touched the corners of her mouth. She lay back down slowly cradling her arm against her chest . "Hagrid. I'm glad you're here.thank you" He drew her into a hug that caused her to cough and sputter again. "He knew you'd come back. Dumbledor was so sure I knew he couldn't be wrong " Slowly two mocha colored eyes open to look around the cabin. The same one she known from so long ago. They had played here ,hiding out from the prefects in that final fleeting day before the end of term . In the hours before the ministry came and Mandrake Thorne was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The cabin's door flung open and a dark haired man entered. He stood empty, burnt out, soulless eyes wide and mouth open in a mixture of disgust and a faint amount of joy. Severus Snape glared at Hagrid and then to the pale bleeding girl on the bed. Leaves blew though the open door a static awkward silence between the three emerged from the corners of the room, leaked from under the bed and though the window cracks. She drew up her legs to her chest and wrapped the one good arm around them wincing when the other moved. Fang growled and Hagrid knelt down to quite him. Snape drew a tiny bottle of faintly green liquid from his cloak, dropped it onto the table, and stormed out the door again not bothering to close it.  
  
"Don't let him get to you 'Drake you know he's missed you." "Right." 


End file.
